The Lost Village
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Kebijakkan konyol yang melarang adanya sepasang anak kembar di desa itu, membuat Lovino harus merelakan Feliciano pergi untuk selamanya. /warning inside, for 7 Days Challenge/


The Lost Village

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

The Lost Village © Uchiha Ry-chan

((**Warning:** inspired from _Fatal Frame_, a bit OOC, human name used, cursed word, and rated M for fail-gore))

~ For 7 Days challenge and special thanks to **Ryuna Ohime** ~

.

.

Apa yang akan kalian katakan jika melihat iring-iringan ramai? Dengan para seniman amatir yang memainkan musik dan bernyanyi, juga anak-anak yang melebarkan senyum mereka seraya membawa lentera berisikan kunang-kunang? Mungkinkah kalian berpikir bahwa itu adalah perayaan festival?

Salah.

Iring-iringan itu sebenarnya tengah mengantarkan dua orang pria yang kini berjalan bergandengan di depan mereka. Mereka memanggil kedua pria itu dengan nama _Lovino _dan _Feliciano_. Dilihat secara fisik, rambut cokelat yang hampir serupa warnanya—cokelat tua dan cokelat muda, kemudian sepasang mata berwarna cokelat hazel. Bisa dipastikan bahwa kedua pria itu adalah sepasang anak kembar. Saudara yang mirip wajah dan penampilannya.

Lovino, sang kakak, memperlambat langkah kakinya. Wajahnya tertunduk menghadap tanah yang dingin. Sementara Feliciano, sang adik, tersenyum seraya mengangkat wajahnya. Berbeda jauh dengan sang kakak.

Tajamkan pendengaran pada kedua telinga, dan kalian akan mendengar isakkan Lovino yang malah menangis ditengah keramaian alunan musik. Sesekali seorang pria paruh baya dan berkumis tebal, memukul kepala Lovino agar ia menghentikkan tangisannya. Namun itu tidak sama sekali menghentikkan tangisan Lovino.

Feliciano mengelus tangan sang kakak seraya menggumamkan sebuah kalimat, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bodoh? Kau 'kan—" Lovino belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ini semua kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu." Feliciano tersenyum menatap sang kakak yang air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan tiba. Persiapkan dirimu dan pergilah dari desa sekaligus dunia ini, Feliciano." ujar pria paruh baya itu seraya mengikatkan seutas tali merah pada pinggang Feliciano. "Merah sebagai lambang keberanian, terikat di baju putihmu sebagai lambang kesucian."

"Berisik!" Lovino mengeratkan genggamannya kepada Feliciano.

"Diamlah, Lovino. Yang akan mati malam ini adalah Feliciano, bukan kau." pria itu berusaha mengacuhkan Lovino. Ia kembali sibuk mengikatkan tali merah pada Feliciano.

"Tenanglah, nii-chan. Aku akan baik-baik saja, ve." ujar Feliciano sambil terus tersenyum.

"Tapi—"

"Ah, nii-chan! Lihat itu, ve! Kupu-kupu merah!" Feliciano menunjuk seekor kupu-kupu merah, _crimson butterfly,_ yang tengah terbang melewati mereka berdua. Satu, dua, kemudian menjadi banyak. Mereka memenuhi langit malam seperti lentera yang diterbangkan di langit.

"Lain kali, kita lihat kupu-kupu itu lagi yuk, ve?" ajak Feliciano dengan semangatnya.

"Memang—" Lovino menghentikkan kalimatnya sesaat. "Bisa?"

Feliciano memudarkan senyumnya, ia menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan _crimson butterfly_. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berkata, "Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan kita terus terpisah, ve. Suatu saat, di lain waktu. Kita pasti bisa bersama-sama lagi, ve."

"Aku tidak tahu. Sampai mana batas kesabaran batinku jika hidup tanpamu. Kenapa kita tidak pergi saja dari desa ini? Agar kita berdua bisa hidup bersama! Selamanya!" tepis Lovino.

Feliciano menggeleng pelan, "Desa ini adalah desa titipan kakek. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan beliau yang sudah berjuang mati-matian yang sudah memperjuangkan desa ini, ve."

"Tua bangka itu memang bodoh! Aku malas mengakuinya itu sebagai kakek kita. Andaikan ia tidak pergi, andaikan ia belum menutup kedua matanya dan memberikan kewenangan pada si gendut itu. Tidak akan ada kebijakan konyol macam ini!" teriak Lovino.

Feliciano hanya menanggapi ucapan sang kakak dengan tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin membuat Lovino semakin bersedih apabila ia menunjukkan wajah bersedihnya juga. Sejujurnya, Feliciano takut. Bukan takut jikalau malam ini ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya. Bukan.

Ia takut jika ia pergi malam ini, Lovino kehilangan batas dirinya. Mengamuk dan akhirnya kesepian. Ingatlah, sebagai saudara, mereka tidak tinggal bersama dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Wajarlah jika Feliciano mengetahui benar apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit semenjak percakapan kedua pria itu berakhir, iring-iringan itu berhenti. Sudah tidak ada lagi suara musik yang membahana dan anak-anak kecil yang menari dengan kunang-kunang mereka.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gapura tua yang nyaris hancur bahkan jika angin bertiup dengan kencang sekali saja. Gapura itu berwarna merah pucat, lengkap dengan kertas-kertas berwarna kuning. Beberapa tulisan di kertas itu masih dapat dibaca. Bertuliskan pujian dan beberapa doa. Sepertinya gapura itu adalah tempat yang sakral.

"Pergilah Feliciano. Bawa tali merah itu sebagai hadiah dari kami atas keberanianmu. Pergilah, dan bawa kutukkan desa ini bersamamu!" ujar pria berkumis tebal tadi.

Feliciano mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju ke seberang gapura itu. Lovino pun mengikuti dengan langkah gontai dan tidak rela. Disamping mereka, terpasang lilin-lilin yang menyala dan menjadi penerang jalan mereka.

"Nah, sampai disini dulu, nii-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, ve?" ujar Feliciano. Ia memeluk Lovino untuk terakhir kalinya. Itupun hanya sementara waktu.

"Feliciano, biarkan aku saja. Biarkan aku saja yang menggantikan tugasmu. Aku tidak berguna jika berlama-lama hidup di dunia ini." Lovino menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika aku membiarkan dirimu yang harus terbunuh demi kebijakkan itu, aku akan merasa sangat bodoh sebagai adikmu, ve. Lagipula ini semua untuk desa. Desa yang—"

"Jangan bahas itu lagi!" Lovino menghentikkan kata-kata Feliciano. "Kau memang bodoh, Feli. Adikku yang paling bodoh."

"Nii-chan," Feliciano menatap khawatir Lovino.

"Sebodoh apapun dirimu. Aku tetap menyanyangimu, ore no baka otouto!"

Feliciano terdiam. Bertahun sudah mereka hidup bersama, baru pertama kalinya ia mendengarkan sang kakak mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercayai hatinya.

"Nii-chan, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, ve?" tanya Feliciano.

"Apa?"

"Buatlah aku tersenyum disana, ve." Feliciano membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun matanya masih melirik kepada sang kakak yang terdiam membisu akibat perkataannya.

"Sampai jumpa, ve." belum sempat kedua mata ini berkedip. Feliciano sudah terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan diri ke sebuah jurang di balik gapura itu.

"FELICIANO!" teriak Lovino. Ia berlari secepat mungkin dengan harapan bisa menangkap tubuh sang adik sekalipun hanya siluetnya saja. Namun semuanya itu hanyalah harapan semu. Kecepatan langkahnya belum bisa mengalahkan kecepatan gravitasi bumi yang ada. Ia terhenti tepat di tepi jurang, jatuh terduduk. Ia memeluk salah satu tiang gapura itu dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang kembali menetes.

Hal yang membuat dada Lovino semakin sesak adalah kelakuan para seniman amatir itu, warga desa, yang justru memainkan alat musik mereka lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mereka juga bersorak sorai penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa penyesalan karena tidak mampu menghentikkan seorang pria dari desa mereka sendiri yang baru saja membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sungguh mengesalkan, bukan?

Lovino memicingkan kedua matanya—sinis. Ia menatap gerombolan warga desa yang sekarang ia anggap sebagai pembunuh sang adik. Ia mengambil sebuah batu dengan ukuran sedang dengan ujung yang tajam.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Lovino bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mengikuti iring-iringan yang beranjak pulang ke desa. Ia dibelakang, dan mungkin keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh yang lainnya.

"Hei, kepala desa. Aku ingin bicara padamu." ujar Lovino dengan nada suara yang pelan namun mengancam.

"Ada perlu apa? Kalau tidak penting, segeralah pulang dan doa 'kan adikmu itu." balas sang kepala desa, pria dengan kumis tebal, dengan nada dingin.

"Kau pasti mengenal betul siapa kakekku itu." Lovino menunjukkan batu yang baru saja ia ambil. Dengan telunjuknya, ia menelusuri setiap lekukkan tajam pada ujung batu tersebut.

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukankah ia sahabatmu? Selama kakek hidup, harusnya kau tahu betapa kakek menyayangi kami berdua, terutama Feliciano. Selama kakek memimpin, bukankah tidak perrnah ada kebijakan _tidak boleh ada anak kembar di desa ini, dan salah satu dari mereka harus mati_?" tanya Lovino dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati orang yang ia panggil kepala desa itu.

"Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu kakekmu meninggal. Dan selama itu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada desa ini. Terutama ketika desa ini terkena kutukkan yang disebabkan oleh kehadiran kalian, anak kembar. Begitulah yang dikatakan dukun desa ini." jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan Lovino.

"Menyedihkan," Lovino menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di depan pria berkumis tebal itu. "Jabatanmu lebih tinggi daripada dukun itu. Tapi kau malah mempercayai apa kata dukun bajingan itu. Kalian berdua memang tidak berguna. Tuhan bahkan tidak akan mau menatap orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Diam kau!"

"Anggap saja aku utusan Tuhan yang ditugaskan untuk menghilangkan mereka yang bodoh karena telah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Perwakilan dari kemarahan dan kekecewaan kakekku yang kini menangis di singgasana keabadian karena kehilangan cucu tercintanya. Kemudian," Lovino menghentikkan kata-katanya.

"Orang yang dipercayakan oleh saudaranya untuk membuatnya tersenyum di alam sana." bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Lovino menggerakkan tangannya dan menancapkan batu tadi ke kepala pria itu secara bertubi-tubi. Berulang kali tanpa mempedulikan cipratan darah dan teriakkan kesakitan.

Para warga yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berlari tak tentu arah. Menjerit dan berteriak. Padahal sang pelaku hanya tersenyum melebarkan mulutnya hingga nampak deretan gigi berwarna putih. Namun diantara putihnya deretan tersebut, ada warna merah yang terselip. Ya, darah dari korban pertamanya.

Lovino tersenyum puas. Ia telah berhasil merusak dan menghancurkan tulang kepala korban pertamanya, seseorang yang dianggapnya bodoh. Terdengar tidak mungkin, bukan? Namun itulah yang terjadi.

Lovino yang tidak mau berurusan dengan organ dalam dan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala tak bertuan itu, dan hanya mengambil rambut yang menempel padanya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan rambut hitam tersebut.

Kemudian, Lovino mendekati orang-orang lainnya yang tidak mampu berlari terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada. Menangkap, kemudian menghancurkan bagian-bagian dari tubuh mereka. Dan mengambil rambutnya.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Lovino telah berhasil menghabisi dan mengoyak isi tubuh tiga orang korbannya. Dengan tenang, Lovino mengambil usus para korbannya. Kemudian ia mengikatnya menjadi satu dan mengolesinya dengan darah dari tubuh yang sama. Hingga akhirnya usus itu berwarna merah darah. Setelah tersambung dan berganti warna, Lovino mengikatkan tali yang terbuat dari usus manusia itu ke pinggang sang kepala desa, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan kepala desa kepada mendiang adiknya.

Ia mendorong tubuh kepala desa ke tepian jurang dibalik gapura itu seraya berkata, "Susul adikku. Dia mati demi kecintaannya terhadap kakekku, desa ini, dan aku. Kakaknya. Sementara kau? Huh, mati dalam tangan utusan sepertiku."

Lovino pun menendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke jurang, "Tali merah sebagai perlambangan keberanian."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengejar seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi target selanjutnya—dukun.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Lovino untuk mengejarnya. Setelah berhasil memojokkannya, ia memberikan kesempatan kepada sang dukun untuk menyampaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Desa ini telah dikutuk! Dikutuk karena kehadiran kalian! Seharusnya kalian berdua mati agar desa ini terlelap dalam ketenangannya!" teriak wanita itu.

"Bukankah semua kutukan itu berawal dari ucapan bodohmu dan anggukkan kepala pria bodoh itu?" tanya Lovino yang masih saja menggenggam rambut-rambut korbannya juga batu tajam pada tangan satunya.

"Bukan! Semua itu karena kalian!"

"Belumkah kau mengerti, wanita bodoh? Kutukan yang kau maksud adalah aku. Dan kau tahu, aku begini karena aku marah. Kalian telah membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku! Andaikan kau tidak mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh itu. Kepala desa pun tidak akan menganggukan kepalanya. Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku sudah memutuskan lehernya, mana mungkin ia bisa mengangguk lagi?" Lovino tertawa mengerikan.

"Kau!" wanita itu menggeram.

"Nah, selamat tinggal." kali ini Lovino menggunakan batunya untuk merobek mulut wanita itu. Walaupun sudah tidak dapat berteriak dan merintih, wanita itu berusaha memberontak. Namun hasilnya sia-sia.

Lovino malah semakin bernafsu untuk menghabisi wanita yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ia menarik paksa rambut panjang sang dukun. Terus dan terus menariknya hingga kebawah dan nyaris menyentuh punggungnya. Lovino juga menarik kedua tangan sang dukun dan mematahkannya ke belakang. Baik kepala maupun kedua tangan sang dukun tertarik ke belakang. Tak terhitung pula berapa liter darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuh wanita yang dirusak, dipatahkan, dan dibentuk sesuka hati oleh Lovino.

"Kau tetaplah seorang wanita lemah sekalipun kau adalah seorang dukun." Lovino memotong rambut panjang wanita itu dengan batunya. Kemudian ia merobek sebagian dari baju putihnya yang sudah terkena bercak darah para korbannya. Ia meletakkan rambut-rambut tersebut dalam kain bajunya.

"Sepertinya masih kurang. Cari sisanya di desa saja." Lovino membuang batu tersebut dan mulai menggeret tubuh yang telah diubahnya kembali ke desa. Ia juga tidak melupakan rambut-rambut itu.

'Tunggulah Feliciano. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi.' bayangan Lovino pun menghilang diantara gelapnya malam.

xXx The Lost Village xXx

Sesampainya di desa, Lovino langsung meletakkan tubuh sang dukun di langit-lagit rumahnya. Tepatnya di sebuah ruang gelap tanpa udara yang pernah ia temukan belum lama ini—loteng, mungkin nama itu yang paling pantas untuk mendeskripsikan ruangan itu.

Selesai? Sepertinya belum. Lovino meninggalkan kediamannya dengan membawa bungkusan berisi rambut yang telah dikumpulkannya. Ia mendatangi rumah para warga, satu per satu. Sebelum mereka berteriak bahkan sempat mengeluarkan kata, Lovino sudah terlebih dahulu mencabut suara dan nyawa mereka. Ia membentuk tubuh mereka sedemikian rupa tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

Ya, tanpa penyesalan atas darah yang bertumpahan ditanah dan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi seorang Lovino Vargas untuk menghabisi orang-orang pembunuh adiknya juga hatinya. Dengan telaten, Lovino memindahkan tubuh warga desa kedalam kediamannya. Mengambil rambutnya dan menyambungkan seluruhnya hingga terlihat sangat panjang.

"Sepertinya cukup." Lovino melangkahkan kakinya dengan tujuan kembali ke gapura tua berwarna merah pucat itu. Namun sebelum itu, ia membumi hanguskan desanya terlebih dahulu. Bersama dengan seluruh manusia tak bernyawa didalamnya.

"Desa ini pernah ada, dan akan menjadi sejarah. Betapa bodohnya kalian semua. Sebagai manusia yang malah bersorak sorai ketika adikku mati di hadapan kalian. Aku melenyapkan kalian sekaligus desa ini. Hingga suatu saat nanti, ada seseorang yang menyadari keberadaan desa ini. Kemudian berkata bahwa ini adalah desa yang hilang." ujar Lovino sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kepungan api merah desanya.

"Jadilah hantu atas ketakutan dan kebodohan kalian."

Lovino mendongak dan menatap langit malam yang cerah. Ia tesenyum teduh. Bintang yang bersinar membuat kedua matanya tak bisa berkedip untuk memandangnya. Seperti tengah memandang seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dibalik langit sana.

'Sudahkah kau tersenyum, adikku sayang?'

Seekor kupu-kupu merah yang kelak akan mereka lihat nanti, terbang melewati Lovino. Terbang menuju langit yang tinggi dan tak dapat terjangkau bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun. Seperti penghubung antara sepasang saudara kembar yang telah berjanji untuk melihat _crimson butterfly_ jika Tuhan menghendakkan mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

xXx The Lost Village xXx

Akhirnya Lovino kembali ke tempat itu. Gapura tua nan lusuh. Ia mengikatkan untaian rambut yang telah ia sambung itu ke salah satu tiangnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Lovino menggunakan rambut tersebut sebagai tali untuk membantunya turun ke dasar jurang.

"Disitu kau rupanya." Lovino tersenyum lembut kepada seseorang yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia menapakkan kakinya begitu sampai di dasar jurang. Untunglah dasar jurang yang dalam itu hanyalah tumpukkan tanah biasa.

"Kau sudah tertidur ya? Nyenyak tidak tidurmu?" Lovino memeluk tubuh orang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Malam ini sepertinya kau tidak takut tidur sendirian."

Lovino menatap dua ekor _crimson butterfly _yang entah datang darimana dan mendekati dirinya juga orang dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah ada disini. Jangan takut lagi ya?" Lovino mencium pipi orang itu dengan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan sayang.

Kedua _crimson butterfly _itu hinggap di pundak Lovino. Seolah menemani dirinya dalam gelap dan sunyinya malam.

"Aku sudah bersamamu," Lovino mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Feliciano."

~ FIN ~

A/N: Huaaaaaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga, mbak'e! XD *peluk-peluk mbak Ryuna* Ini dia setoranku buat 7 Days Challenge. ;u; Maaf kalau hasilnya fail banget~ #ngaisaspal

Mungkin disini ada yang tahu atau pernah main _Fatal Frame_? :D Saya terinspirasi dari game tersebut. Tepatnya seri game ini yang kedua. XDD

Di game itu cuma selingan-selingan, jadi fict saya ini berbeda dengan aslinya. Karena saya sendiri pun gak tau aslinya gimana ._. #digamparsatukampungFHI

Maafkan saya atas kesalahan dalam fict ini terutama **gore** yang gagal itu. DX Jujur saya rada bingung deskripsi'in-nya gimana. #gulingguling Oh ya, cursed word itu maksudnya kata-kata kasar ya, bukan kata kutukan. ^^'a

Tapi saya tetap menanti komentar dan saran kalian terhadap fict saya ini :D Caranya mudah kok, tinggal klik kolom review dibawah. #tunjuktunjuk

Sekian dulu dari Ry-chan! Sampai jumpaaa~

((Special thanks to **Ryuna Ohime** yang sudah memberikan tantangan ini. Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Italia bersaudara.))


End file.
